


Day Thirty: Zombies

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, it doesn't scare him at all. With anyone else it would, but it’s Sammy, for heaven’s sake. He’d do anything for Sammy, and he knows Sam feels the same. And if the wedding ring hidden from view in Dean’s pocket holds any significance, it’s going to be a long time before they’re separated unfairly again. He hopes Sam says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty: Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! (I tried to make this super cheesy so it makes up for it ending lol) Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean walks in front of Sam, guns clasped tight in his grip, one in each hand, cocked and ready to kill.

The town is empty, totally barren except for the buildings. Cars are still running, blaring music or static that were once channels for news.

The cell towers are knocked down, bridges literally burnt, and they have no way out until they kill whatever it is that has got this town in a flurry.

People left the town the month before, trapping everyone _inside_ with no way to escape. The island is huge, and Dean and Sam are searching for the hide-out in which this monster is camping in.

All their weapons are back at the hub, the building in the middle of town, and every day for the past four weeks they've gone in a different direction through the town, looking through every building.

There’s another team out here, but they’re just as silent, or more so, than the Winchesters.

When screams echo across the town, Dean and Sam are off, running in zigzags to where the sound is coming from.

“ _Run_.” The sound is terrifying, a screech that makes Dean’s ears ring, his skin crawls, hairs rising into goose bumps, a shiver shaking down his spine, and for the first time since he was a teenager, he freezes.

There’s hundreds of them, no way to fend them off. They look normal except for their skin, which is peeling off their bones.

Dean points and shoots, but nothing happens, they march on, and then they’re sprinting at Sam and him.

He can see the other group on the other side of the clearing, but they are no longer alive.

Dean takes off in a sprint, tugging Sam behind him. They run as fast as they can, taking back roads so the things don’t see where the hub is. They loose them about an hour later, and Dean is panting, a cramp forming in his side, and he stumbles into the hub building before he collapses.

“What the hell happened?” Some guy asks, and Dean groans, hauling himself off the concrete.

“I have no idea. I don’t know what they are. They’re not demons, they’re not anything I've ever seen or heard of.”

“They are similar to zombies,” a voice echoes through the hall, and everyone turns to look at the guy. He’s taller than Dean, though not taller than Sam, and he’s well built, beefy, no older than either of them. “They induce fear and then eat you alive while you’re still paralyzed.”

“So how do we gank ‘em?” Dean asks, and the guy just looks at him. “What?”

“You don’t know?”

“No, this has never happened before. I’m not an idiot, dude.”

“You have to put the bullet in their brain or in their heart and _then_ their brain. Or just chop it off, either way works.”

“Is there anyway to block out the screams from them? It’s what makes you all tingly and scared.” Dean jokes, but no one seems to be amused but Sam.

“No. I mean, if we had stuff to use we would have already. I mean, we could try earplugs, but I don’t think those’ll work.”

“It can’t hurt to try.”

They head out the next morning to the site where they last say the ‘zombies’.

Dean cracks up every time it’s brought up because, he thinks, zombies _aren’t real_. Never have been, never will be. These are just some monster they have to kill a different way than they have been, something they don’t know about yet, but now they do.

“So,” Dean asks the guy, Benny, from before, “are they like wendigos? Can we light ‘em up?”

“Yeah, after you shoot 'em we have to burn the corpses just in case. Better safe than sorry.”

“I get it.”

He falls back in line to walk with Sam.

“Hey, what did he say?”

“We have to burn ‘em once we kill ‘em, but only the head, man, that’s the only way to kill ‘em, okay?”

“I know, Dean, I’m not a kid.” Dean ruffles Sam’s hair and he ducks out of the way, making an irritated sound that Dean laughs at.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that, Dean, you know I hate it.”

Dean just shakes his head, still smiling.

They both put their ear plugs in when they near the clearing.

The things are still there huddled around something, probably a body. Dean tries not to look too hard at it.

When they catch the scent of everyone, the big group of humans blocking them in, they screech, but Dean can’t hear it. Both him and Sam make their ways through the group, tearing heads off, shooting bullets between sunken in eyes, wiping blood off their jackets.

Dean takes out the lighter fluid from his pocket, and the rest of the guys have snapped out of their paralyzed states enough to roll the bodies and heads into the center of the clearing.

He dumps the fluid over the bodies, and Sam sets them ablaze. Dean watches him.

They make it out of the town in one piece, and then they’re back in some dingy motel again, two queens, their bags on one bed, and the other one with twisted sheets from them sleeping in it.

Lately it’s been hard sleeping alone. Nightmares and thoughts of Sam leaving him to go back to Stanford, guilt about Jess, just everything is starting to eat away at him and the only way to show Sam is sleeping in the same bed as him. He tells Sam stuff when he’s half-asleep so he’ll forget he said it in the morning.

Sam likes to pull Dean in close, wrap his legs around his waist. The blankets are unnecessary when Sam is draped over him like that, warm and a comfort Dean didn't know he needed, one he wished he’d had sooner rather than later, but he’ll take what he can get.

Sam tells him that he’s not leaving, he’s here for Dean and he’ll stay for as long as he’s welcome.

Only recently have they started to kiss. Tonight it’s especially bad. They could have lost each other today.

When the motel room door is open, it’s free game. Sam lays Dean down on the bed and strips him of his dirty clothes. His boxers are fine, they stay on. Sam strips down to nothing but those, too, and then he’s pulling Dean against him.

Dean makes a whining sound, but Sam kisses it out of his mouth with a ferocity unmatched to anything else Dean has ever known. Sam is unlike anyone he’s been with. Sam is special.

Dean tilts his head back so Sam can nip at his jaw which is covered in stubble. Stress always makes it grow faster. He knows Sam loves it.

Sam pulls Dean impossibly closer, and Dean buries his head in Sam’s long hair, scenting his brother. It’s always been a comfort to know that it’s actually Sammy here with him, smelling like cheap cologne and motel shampoo.

They fall asleep like that, totally immersed in each other, and Dean doesn't wake until late in the afternoon, and it’s only because Sam moves to take a shower. He whispers into Dean’s ear to go back to sleep, he’ll be back in a little bit, and Dean dozes back off as the covers are pulled up past his shoulders.

He hums contentedly. The compulsion to keep a hand on the gun under his pillow throughout the night is gone whenever Sam is here in the room with him, next to him, on top of him. Right now all he can think about is how warm he feels, how safe.

Sam crawls back into bed ten minutes later, a little damp, but warmer than before. Dean follows it like a flower to the sun.

Sam is his sun, he thinks. He always has been. Everything has always been about taking care of Sam, watching after Sam, making sure Sam was okay.

Right now, Sam is making sure he’s okay, and it should be embarrassing how codependent he feels, but it doesn't even matter if he knows Sam is there in his arms, unmarred, safe, full of food and clean, roof over his head.

“You’re thinking too hard, Dean. Are you going to sleep for two days straight again?”

“If you keep that up, yeah.” Sam’s hand stops where it’s moving up and down Dean’s shoulders, rubbing kinks out. “Keep goin’, feels good.” He slurs, and Sam huffs a quiet laugh.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I love you.”

It hangs in the air for a moment, and Dean can feel the tension building the longer he lets it go unanswered.

“Love you, too, Sammy.” Sam lets out a sigh of relief and places a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips that he returns sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, I’m staying right here.”

“You better be. You’re like a human inferno, love it, never get cold.” Sam grins, and Dean smiles back.

“Yeah, but you have these cold toes, I’m not sure I want to be staying here with those.”

“Whatever, dude. Shut up so I can sleep.”

“Geez, someone is grumpy.”

“Not grumpy, just fucking tired. You just had to make us drive through Indiana and get us caught up with freaking _zombies_.”

“ _Do not_ pin this on me, Dean, that was totally you who made us drive through.”

Dean puts a finger to Sam’s lips to silence him, and then he lets it drop to Sam’s chest where it stays until the next day.

They get up, dressed, showered, and then they’re on the road again.

“We’re sticking to the main road this time, Sammy.”

“Whatever you say, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam beams at him, and he smiles back, happier than ever with his brother in the passenger seat, their hands clasped together on the console between them. Sam’s fingers are a little bit cold, a little clammy, but it doesn't matter because this is real, this is his brother and it’s happening.

For some reason, it doesn't scare him at all. With anyone else it would, but it’s Sammy, for heaven’s sake. He’d do anything for Sammy, and he knows Sam feels the same.

And if the wedding ring hidden from view in Dean’s pocket holds any significance, it’s going to be a long time before they’re separated unfairly again. He hopes Sam says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
